Someday
by ByeByeBirdie
Summary: James simply watches Lily from afar...will it ever change? oneshot.


A/N: Just a few of James' thoughts….well, actually a _lot of James' thoughts.  Just read and review._

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's…except the plot, that is.  That belongs to me.

Someday

Written by Foxy

            James watched her walk down the hallway with her cocky look on her face.  In her hands were her Potions book and a little handbag.  He watched her walk over to Amos Diggory and kiss him on the cheek.  He could just imagine what she was saying, but he knew it was something ill-mannered about Potions class by the scrunched-up look on her face.  She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and James smiled.  Her green eyes were sparkling and capturing James' eye in every little way.  Her red hair was flowing freely down her back.  Her smile was mesmerizing.  Her body language was intriguing.  Her nonchalant attitude made her even more irresistible.

            Lily Evans.

            Head Girl.

            Top of her class.

            Popular.

            Beautiful.

            ……and Amos Diggory's girlfriend.

            James sighed for the zillionth time that year.  He had been in love with her the first time he set eyes on her back in first year in Transfiguration class.  He smiled at the very thought of their first encounter.  

            The first time she said hello to him. 

            The first time she smiled at him.  

            The first time she looked into his eyes.  

            The first time her hand brushed against his hand.  

            And the first time he truly felt in love.

            For the next seven years, she was the only thing that was ever on his mind.  

            Unfortunately, for the next seven years, she was the only thing on Amos Diggory's mind, as well.

            James frowned at the thought of Amos.  Amos wasn't good enough for her.  He didn't love her as much as she loved him.

            He knew that Amos was cheating on her.  How did he know?  He had watched Amos out of the corner of his eye for as long as he could remember.  He had to watch out for Lily, and if watching out for Lily meant stalking Amos, then he would do it for as long as he needed to.  But what could he do now?  He didn't know Lily well enough to give her the heart-breaking news.  So, he did the worst thing possible and did nothing at all.  Nothing except watch out for her.

            James stared at the back of her head during Potions class and fantasized about him and her…_together.  _

            Talking.  

            Laughing.  

            Smiling. 

             Holding hands.  

            Hugging.   

            _Kissing.    _

            Lily was bent over her notes, furiously writing down every word Professor Jasper was saying.   He knew that was what she did.  If she didn't, then who would she be?  Certainly not Head Girl.  Certainly not top of the class.  

            She looked up and Amos threw a paper plane at her when Professor Jasper turned around.  She was startled, but turned back towards Amos and winked him and gave him her prize-winning smile.

            James frowned, suddenly wishing that it was him she was smiling at.  Amos doesn't deserve her…especially since he can't seem to keep his eyes, much less his _hands off other girls.  _

            James watched her bend down and tie her shoe.  A second later, Snape and Malfoy walked back and sneered at her.  They laughed at her.  They made fun of her.  They tortured her.  They called her 'Mudblood.'  But she didn't give in.  She simply rolled her eyes and held her head high and shoved past them.

            James smiled.  He knew she wouldn't.  She never did.  Yet another thing to add to James' list about the things he liked about her most.

            James was yet again staring at Lily when the unfortunate event happened.

            She bumped into Amos that one special night.  But Amos wasn't alone.  He was with Melanie Truber.  He was _kissing Melanie Truber.  Lily's face clouded over and James winced.  He couldn't deal with that face on Lily.  His face boiled over.  How could Amos do that to such a poor, innocent girl like that?  To __Lily?  The only girl that even mattered in the world?  How could Amos disappoint her as much as he did._

            James watched Lily slap Amos.

            He watched the tears slowly slip down her cheeks.

            He watched her spin on her heels, and instantly walk away.

            He watched her stop at the end of the hallway and turn back to Amos with a discourage look on her face.

            He watched her face turn from anger to depression.

            He watched her…and he watched her some more.  He was getting good at it, but that doesn't mean he was ever going to stop.  He knew it was necessary.  If not for her…than for him.

            He waited.

            He knew that when the time was right, he'd be there for her…

            Someday.    

A/N: There.  All done.  Didn't take long to write, but I had the idea in my head and I decided to write it down on paper…well, actually on the compute, but you get what I mean J  Just r/r and I would be extremely grateful and when I'm grateful, I'm happy…which means more stories!


End file.
